Why Tony likes movies
by MrsChaucersSquire
Summary: A little story about why Tony loves movies. Has Gibbs and Tony father/son moments and Abby and Dinozzo sibling like moments.
1. Abby's perspective

Why Tony Loves Movies

Why Tony Loves Movies

Abby's perspective

Five months after I meet Tony I finally watched a movie with him. I knew he loved movies. With as often as he quoted them I was surprised how long it took for him to pop a video in the DVD player. We spent a lot of time together, but he never wanted to watch a movie. The first time I watched a movie with him I found out why it had taken so long.

At the time Tony and I were fairly good friends. We went out to the bar and to parties together. We would hang out at his place and play video games until 2:00 in the morning. He had even spent the night at my house, in separate bedrooms of course. I'm not that kind of girl. So I thought it was a little strange we hadn't watched any movies together.

I remember the first movie we watched together, Saw. That night he popped the video in and proceeded to fall asleep during the middle of it with his head on my shoulder. Now, I was not surprised he fell asleep during the middle of the Saw, because he had already mentioned he had scene it a million times. I was surprised he was asleep snuggled next to me. I noticed because Tony isn't really a touchy-feely guy. And here he was asleep leaned up against me. Don't get me wrong, Tony will defiantly except a hug but he will rarely initiate one. I, on the other hand, am a cuddly person so I didn't mind platonic cuddling at all. But the next night we watched another movie and this time he inched his way across the couch pretending to steal a couch pillow from me, and again ended up leaning against me. We watch another movie a week later he was a total snuggle bug. This change in Tony had me intrigue. My friend's physical affection level had changed drastically and I wanted to know why. So I asked him about it the next time he suggested a movie.

"You want to watch a video?" Tony asked.

"Sure, which one?" I asked.

"Bridge to Terabithia."

"Tony, that one makes me cry." I explained, I know I'm goth but the death of a child really gets to me.

"It's a good movie, Abby." Tony defended.

"Are you going to end up sleeping half way though it leaned up against me?" I asked. I tend to go the direct route with my questions. It is all that scientific logic running around in my brain. Tony went quite for a moment and then changed the topic.

"How about we play Tetris instead? I got a newer version for the Playstation." He said covering his feelings.

"Tony, I didn't mean anything by that. I was just asking. I don't mind if you want to snuggle. As long as you aren't trying to get me in bed I'm fine with it." There I go being blunt again.

Tony hesitated. He look incisively between the game and the DVD.

"Really Tony, it's okay. I'm a snuggle-bug. I love snuggles." I reassured him.

We watched a movie again that night. I did not push on the cuddling topic anymore. He was slower to initiate the snuggling but by the end of the movie he was at it again.

Because I am a scientist, I had to know what was going on. I am eternally curious. Why would someone who never initiates touching, always cuddle during movies? So when we were comfortable one night, I asked him.

"Abby" He wined. But I persisted.

Tony is not really an open person with his feelings. But he and I have a very special relationship. I'm his Ducky. What I mean is Gibbs can tell Ducky anything, and Ducky will be there for him. Ducky cares about Gibbs like they were brothers, and that is how I care about Tony. So he explained to me why he snuggled during movies.

His parents were uppity people. Everything was about how they looked. They didn't touch. They didn't touch him or each other in public ever. Touching was inappropriate. The only time they did touched Tony was when they watched movies together. Both his mother and my father would cuddle with him during movies. And now, unless he is alone, he can't watch a movie without cuddling with someone. Apparently that quirk got him in trouble at least once in college. Movies during the guy's night at the dorm were not for Tony. Now he watches most of his movies alone. The only time he watches a movie with someone is if he is dating them or he knows them really well.

His story explained everything. It explained why he cuddles during movies, and it also explained why he was so obsessed with movies. Movies were the one positive experience he had with his parents. So I continued to watch movies with Tony, because I knew it was good for him, and because until I get a boyfriend no one would complain.


	2. Gibb's perspective

Why Tony Loves Movies

Gibb's perspective

I grabbed my cell on the way to the basement and hit the speed dial for Abby. She answered only seconds later.

"What do you need bossman"

"You," I paused., "at my place."

"That's quite a proposition Gibbs, but I'm kinda tied up right now."

I heard a smirk in her voice and I was fairly certain she was being literal. I needed to explain how important the situation was to her.

"Abby, Dinozzo is over here and he is not doing good. I need your help." Abby had never not come when I needed her. I was certain that explanation would get her to move.

"What happened?" she asked as I heard her shift positions on the other end of the line.

"How the hell should I know? I think he broke up with his girlfriend. He's not talking and I'm not asking." I replied.

"Gibbs, I know from experience if he broke up with his girlfriend he does not want be around a female right now;" she paused "Even me. He came to you for a reason." She was trying to be patient with me but I didn't care. A heart broken Dinozzo was not something I knew how to deal with.

Neither of us spoke for a moment. Simultaneously, while I tried to figure out how to force Abby to take care of Dinozzo, she tried to figure out how convince me to do it. It wasn't that I didn't want to help Tony, I just didn't know how. I am not exactly talented in the sympathy department. One of the many reasons I have three ex-wives.

"Abby, Tony needs you." I hated playing that card. But Abby has always there for Dinozzo.

Her response shocked me. "No Gibbs, Tony needs you. If he needed me he would have called to me or came to my house. He knows I will always be there for him, but right now he needs to know you are there for him." I knew at once she was right. I wanted to deny her point or convince her she was wrong. I didn't. When Abby speaks her mind everyone should listen. She is my little fountain of wisdom when it comes to matters of the heart.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted.

She paused for a moment to think and then responded to my un-asked question. "Go upstairs (how did she know that I was in the basement and Dinozzo was in my living room drinking a beer?) and put in a movie."

"That's it? A movie?"

"I'm not done" she insisted. "Put in a movie, sit on the couch and don't let Tony leave. He will try and leave." she warned.

"Abby" I demanded. This was not helpful. She was leading me on a wild goose chase.

"Do it Gibbs."

"He's upset. A movie is not going to help." I argued.

"It will, Bossman. Have you ever watched a movie alone with Tony? I'll answer that for you. You haven't. You have watch movies with him when we all came over to your house as a group, but I have always been there when you did it. I promise you Boss, this will help. You don't know why Tony loves movies but I do."

I snapped the phone shut in frustration without even saying goodbye. Dinozzo was practically a zombie in my living room and Abby wanted me to watch a movie with him. She should be dealing with this, not giving me non-sense advice.

I headed upstairs and one look at Tony convinced me I should at least try. I really do care about my second in command. What could it hurt to watch a movie with him? Abby seemed to think it would cheer him up.

I walked to my movie shelf. "Western or Horror?" I asked.

"I don't want to watch a movie Boss." Tony responded.

"Didn't ask if you wanted to. Western it is."

I grabbed the tape and headed to the VCR. Yes, I still have a VCR. What was the point of getting a DVD player. I'd never use it.

Tony stood and headed for his coat. "That's okay boss, I should go home and get to bed. It's late."

How did Abby know he would try to leave? I decided she was right about that point so I should continue with her plan.

"Dinozzo" I ordered "Sit down." I said pointing to the spot on the couch he had just left.

He thought about the order for only a split second before obeying it. My Saint Bernard listens when I order him to sit. I popped the tape in the VCR and headed for the couch as the movie started.

Ten minutes into the movie, I was ready to shoot Tony. He had been fidgeting since it started. My senior field agent can't sit still on a good day but this was getting ridiculous.

"Dinozzo, quite moving and watch the movie." I directed.

Tony sat more motionless for the next five minutes, although I could tell he was having trouble. He then shifted to take off his shoes. The next thing I knew he had his shoes off and his sock covered feet across my knee. He had turned sideways on the couch and was leaning on the arm-rest. I nearly reacted badly to his boldness, but I stopped myself at the last second. I stared at the movie as I analyzed the situation. Maybe Tony placing his feet on me was part of the reason Abby had suggested this course of action.

I thought back over the couple of times I had invited the team over to my house and we had ended up watching a movie. Abby had mentioned the fact that she had always been present at those events. She meant something by the comment I just had to figure out what. And then I remembered. One time she had been late to a movie at my house.

We had started to watch a movie and she had called to say she would just be a few minutes late. Tony had been fidgety then to. He had sat next to McGee and shift into the position he was now in not long into the movie. McGee had push Tony's feet off of him complaining and moving to a chair. Tony had then moved to the love seat Kate was on and started messing with her hair. I had yelled at Dinozzo to quit messing around and wished the entire time Abby would show up. Abby has a very calming effect on Tony. Soon after that Abby had shown up and Dinozzo had curled up on the couch with her arms around him, as calm as a babbling brook.

I then thought about how during every movie I had watch with the team, Abby's arms had been around Dinozzo. It clicked suddenly in my brain and I turned to look at Tony. He was still slightly fidgeting again even though his feet were still across my knee. I knew what he needed. He needed physical interaction with someone while he watched movies. He looked over at me shyly, confirming what I already figured out. However, He mistook my motion as annoyance at the position of his feet and went to move them. I was quicker though and I place my hand across his leg to stop the removal. I turned to the movie, leaving my hand on him. Five minutes later I realized he had calmed significantly under my touch.

A great while later Tony lost the battle to sit still and shifted again. He sat up on the couch, however this time instead of being at the other end of the couch he sat in the middle much closer to me. I began to realize he was slouching towards me at that point. Every few minutes he slouched a little closer. Because he was so close to me, I could feel his tension. The poor kid thought I was going to get upset. Truth was I knew what I needed to do I just needed to get up the courage to do it. Guy's are not supposed to touch each other. That is just not exceptable unless the other guy is your father or son.

That was when I realized Tony was the closest thing I would ever have to a son. He worshiped me, he cared about me and he would do anything for me. Why couldn't I give him what I would give to my son if I had one. So I lifted my arm and placed it over his shoulders.

He was shocked, to say the least. But then he relaxed into the half embrace and leaned most of his weight on me. Soon he was asleep. His head dropped towards my chest as a bit of drool ran out of his mouth. That should have disgusted me, but instead I felt great. It was one of the best moments I have ever had with Tony and he was sleeping through it.

I know that Tony trusts me. He trusts me with just about everything. He tells me things he doesn't tell other people and he knows I would do anything to save him when he is trouble. Actually, I have heard that is one of the first things he says when he gets himself into trouble. "Don't worry, Gibbs will save us."

But at that moment I knew he trusted me completely. Because a person, even a child, will not fall asleep on someone they do not trust. To fall asleep on someone is to say that "even at my most vulnerable I trust you".

Abby had been right. (Isn't she always.) Tony had come to me on purpose. And I had been able to help him. She was even right about why Tony loves movies.


End file.
